


I Always Want to Be With My Own Family

by pinkevilbob



Series: Mama Nott AU [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Background Nott/Yeza, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb starts to have second doubts as they getting closer to freeing Yeza
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto & Nott & Caleb Widogast
Series: Mama Nott AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433398
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	I Always Want to Be With My Own Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kileykao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/gifts).

> Continuing the Mama Nott AU and you'll want to read the first three before this one.
> 
> Kiley's been having a rough time, and since I knew she likes this AU, I wrote another installment for her.

Caleb grew more and more quiet each day after they went to Felderwin. Jester tried to keep his spirits up, but he would just go back to reading his spell books. "Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing," Caleb said putting his book away in his holster.

Jester frowned. Before they went to Felderwin, Caleb would've made a big deal about her reading over his shoulder. Even in the caves, he'd squawk and have an appropriately funny response. But now he'd just shut down.

He was even worse after the Mighty went down the well. After they told him what happened down there, he looked positively sick. Now that they were waiting to meet with the Bright Queen, Caleb hung back in the group keeping a distance between himself and Nott.

"What's the matter?" Jester finally asked.

"What? Nothing's the matter," Caleb said pulling back.

Jester tilted her head at him. "Hmm. Nope."

"Nope?"

Jester nodded. "Nope! I don't believe it. So I'm a super good listener and am good at helping people with their problems, so you should tell me what the matter is. Are you sick?"

Caleb shook his head. "No, it's not like that at all."

"Then why are you being all mopey?" Jester asked.

"I'm not being all mopey." Caleb sulked down little more. “Well, maybe a little bit.”

“What's the matter then?" Jester asked.

Caleb frowned. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"I want to know. I wouldn't ask if I didn't," Jester said. "I'm worried about you." She's worried a lot about Caleb since they first met in Zadash. The wizard was good at getting himself in trouble and claiming that he was okay.

Caleb sighed. "Right. Um, so Mama's going to find her husband and we're going to save him, right?"

"Yeah!" Jester said enthusiastically.

"And then she's going to be closer to having her real family back together."

Jester frowned at that. "Real family?"

"Yeza and Luc," Caleb said. "I'm just a substitute for them. And I'm fine with that, I’ve known that for a long time, but what happens when she gets them back?"

"I don't think that she thinks that you're just a substitute," Jester said.

Caleb shook his head. "I'm a cuckoo chick pushing out her real child. If it weren't for me, Luc would've escaped, and she'd have him back instead of me."

Jester bit her lip. "Nott doesn't think that."

"How do you know? You saw her when I mentioned Luc. She misses him a lot."

"She missed you a lot too," Jester said. "You didn't see her when I was Sending to you, but she'd ask about you everyday. Nott loves you a lot."

Caleb shrugged still frowning. "Once she gets her family bach though, she won't need me. And I'm okay with that, but it's just-"he didn't finish the thought.

"It's just you'd be alone after that," Jester said softly and Caleb nodded. "Well, if Nott's stupid enough to just forget you then I'll be your family."

"You would?" Caleb asked.

Jester nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I've always wanted a brother, and I can keep you safe."

"You don't need to do that," Caleb said.

Jester leaned forward poking him. "Are you sure Caleb? You're super squishy."

Caleb batted her away with a snicker. "I'm not that squishy. I've been practicing."

"You still have a long way to go though right?"

"I've already chosen my school of magic. I'm going to be a great transmutation wizard and give Mama her body back," Caleb said shining, but he darkened quickly. "At least I want to, even if she decides that she doesn't want me anymore."

Jester frowned. "If she doesn't want you anymore, we'll just run away. We'll become siblings and I'll introduce you to my mama."

"We will?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah! Actually, give me your hand," Jester said.

Hesitantly, Caleb gave Jester his hand. She pressed their palms together and wrapped the chain her symbol of the travel hung on around their hands. "What are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"I'm doing a ceremony for us. See then it'll be be official that I'm your sister, cause the Traveler will say so." Jester rubbed her symbol making sure that it shined. "Now repeat after me. 'I hereby promise to be the best sibling ever.'"

"I hereby promise to be the best sibling ever," Caleb repeated solemnly.

"And I promise to be the best sibling ever too," Jester said. "By the power of the Traveler, I declare us brother and sister." A tingle ran through her hand and judging by Caleb's face he felt the same sensation.

The guards entered the waiting room. “She will see you now.”

Jester squeezed Caleb’s hand and he squeezed hers back.

* * *

They were actually going to the prison. Well, that part didn't surprise Caleb. The fact that they weren't going there to be locked up was a surprise though. It was all a bit overwhelming. He still didn't know what he was thinking when he presented that strange cube, ball, thing to the Bright Queen, but he just knew that he wasn't going to let them take his mama away from him. The others didn't seem mad at him for it though.

The shadowhand's apprentice led them through the prison. His name was Essek and he practically dripped arrogance and floated and didn't seem that much older than Caleb, but aging worked different for elves and he'd said that he was merely 100. Most people would be dead by them. All Caleb knew what that he didn't trust the floating mage.

As they went through the prison time felt wrong and off like they were missing passages of time. Essek smiled smugly when they commented on it. "He's in here." Essek said.

Mama stopped short and wringed her hands nervously. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes, you can," Jester said. "Yeza sounded like he missed you a lot and was asking for you."

Nott frowned. “I’m not so sure. Maybe one of you should go first.”

“Jester has been speaking to him,” Caleb pointed out, “maybe she should go?”

“Yeah, I can build you up,” Jester said.

Nott nodded, but still seemed nervous. "Okay, but don't build me up too much. Just tell him I'm here."

Jester grinned. "Okay."

Jester went ahead everyone to the jail cell. "Guess who it is?! I don’t have a word limit now buddy."

Caleb had to choke back a laugh. It probably wasn't the best way to meet Jester in person, but after just talking to her through Sending, it made the most sense in a strange dealing with Jester way. Jester spoke to Yeza a bit more, but Caleb couldn't focus on that. His eyes were locked on Mama. She looked like a halfling now. The way that she said she was supposed to be, but it felt weird to Caleb. That wasn't his mama, not really. But he was willing to do whatever it takes to make his mama happy. Even if it meant that he was going to lose her.

Mama then went into the jail cell and then poked her head back out and waved at Caleb to join her. He followed her in but it felt wrong like he was an interloper. In the cell, was a halfling man his brown curly hair matted and filthy. His clothes were filthy and partially eaten. Caleb had to admit that he looked a lot like Luc.

“Hi sweetie, it’s me huns buns,” Mama said cautiously. Caleb looked away pretending that he hadn’t heard the embarrassing nickname.

The halfling man blinked at the sight of her. “It’s really you.”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Mama said. She stood close to the door a distance away from Yeza. Caleb remained out in the hall almost hiding behind Jester.

“Where have you been?” Yeza asked his voice cracking.

“A lot has happened when we separated that night,” Mama said. “I found Caleb for one thing.” She waved at Caleb to step forward.

Caleb entered the cell feeling awkward and like an intruder. “Hi,” he mumbled uncertain on where he should be looking.

“He was a baby when the goblins took him, but I kept him safe.” Mama took Caleb’s hand and tugged him forward. “He’s … a good boy.”

"Mama," Caleb mumbled his cheeks blushing.

Yeza looked between the two of them a little confused, but he nodded. "I guess that makes me papa."

"You don't have to be," Caleb said. "Not if you don't want to be. I can leave if you want." He started to back away, but Mama held onto his hand.

"You're a part of this family," Nott said. She glanced over at Yeza, and she looked hesitant and uncertain.

Yeza grinned slightly. "We always talked about wanting two boys. And he can reach all the shelves."

“I, I know where Luc is,” Caleb added. “He’s at Soltryce Academy. He helped me get out to see Mama again.”

“He did? Is he okay?” Yeza asked.

Caleb glanced over at Jester who shrugged uncertainly. “I think so. School can be … rough sometimes, but he’s in special classes.”

Nott smiled. “He always was a smart boy the same for Caleb.”

“Two wizards in one family,” Yeza said. “Wow.” Yeza took a step towards Mama who stepped away.

“There’s something else that changed after we were separated.” And then Mama told the story of how the goblins had changed her.

Yeza looked at her softly. “But it’s still you though isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s still me,” Mama said.

“Then that’s all that matters.” He hugged and held Mama for a long moment before looking up at Caleb and welcoming him into the hug.

It felt like intruding, but Jester pushed Caleb forward and he stumbled down onto his knees joining in on the hug. For all his worries and fears of being left out, it felt right. Even though they were huddled in a jail cell in what was supposed to be their enemy, it felt like family.


End file.
